


Flower Crowns Leave Bloody Thorns

by puffinmuffin13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Pre-game Kokichi and Tenko make flower crowns really late at night.+++This is my first published fic, so I'm sorry if I messed anything up! The end notes will be written differently than how you see me write here...





	Flower Crowns Leave Bloody Thorns

"Hey, Kokichi, do you ever think we'll be on Danganronpa?"

Kokichi stopped in the making of his flower crown and thought about it. "I... Dunno. I mean, I hope not. I mean I wouldn't wanna be on it! Just that -"

Tenko snorted and reached over to pat his shoulder. "I know you hate the deaths, jeez! But if you were on the show, what talent would you want?" Kokichi calmed down at the question.

"Hm..." Kokichi poked his cheek with his finger, something he did while thinking of how to word a thought he had - and something Tenko found absolutely adorable. "A talent with power and authority? At least, I'd like to be a complex character, like Nagito." Kokichi weaved one last stem and smiled at Tenko, a small signal between the two.

Tenko rolled her eyes as she swapped flower crowns with Kokichi and put hers on. "I still don't understand how you like the FTEs best. The trials are awesome!"

"And the executions are scary..."

Tenko hugged her friend, golden flower crown falling from her head and tumbling to the carpet. "But I'll be there to protect you! I'll get a talent really sporty and cool to protect you with, you wait and see!"

Kokichi laughed and hugged her back with no hesitation. "Thanks, Tenko." He yawned and Tenko was suddenly reminded of how late it was.

"No problem, Kokichi." Tenko rubbed circles into his back as he fell asleep, smiling at his cuteness.

+++

"I'm Kokichi Ouma, and... I want to be on Danganronpa cause my friend and I promised we'd go on together, or not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> OH FREAK A FINISHED ONE SHOT THAT NEVER HAPPENS WITH ME.
> 
> No, seriously. Writing one shots are a rare occurrence for me, but I'm satisfied with how this turned out. Sorry not sorry for that ending of light angst!


End file.
